1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of transfer devices used to combine, divide, and switch microwave signals traveling in different paths to and from microwave antennas, transmitters, receivers and other microwave loads; and more particularly concerns a small, simple, efficient, lightweight, transfer device operated by selective movement of shorting pins or plungers into and out of multiple microwave signal paths, to choose to open and close the several paths thereby combining, dividing or switching the microwave signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, microwave transfer devices used as combiner and dividers have been rather large, heavy, complicated, expensive assemblies generally fixed in parameters so that they could not be switched from one microwave path to another. The prior combiners and dividers have not been capable of operating simply as switches. For such applications, special microwave switch assemblies had to be provided.